Tea with Tiny Tits
by spider-lin-beifong
Summary: Soul hates when Maka tries to put her nose in his business... usually. K (plus) for his nickname for her... it's the only thing anyone could misconstrue as inappropriate in this ficlet.


"AHH!"

Soul sprang upwards, throwing the covers off him as he woke in a cold sweat. Blood. There had been so much blood.

He grabbed for his chest, expecting the fresh wound from his dreams to be spilling. It was dry.

Maka rushed into Soul's bedroom, wearing her matching purple pajama top and bottom, with bare feet, and her blonde hair a total mess. "SOUL!"

Soul sighed in relief after he had discovered that his blood was _not_ spilling and that his life _wasn't_ in mortal danger. "Ahh, Maka, I'm ok." replied Soul, trying to hide his heavy panting. It wasn't cool to let people know he were weak, that the nightmares of the battles they had won still plagued him. He'd never go to a counselor- that just wasn't cool- but there was so much blood. So very much blood. All spilling from the scar striking his chest.

"You liar, you're not ok." Maka sat on the bed next to him. "You've woken me up for the past week in a cold sweat, refusing to tell me whats going on." She paused, waiting for an answer. Soul did not oblige. "Fine then." Maka got up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to make some tea and come back. Then you're going to tell me everything."

Soul rolled his eyes. He hated tea. Tiny Tits was so annoying sometimes. She wanted to know everyone's problems all the time (especially his) and constantly tried to "understand" people (especially him). It wasn't what he considered cool.

But then again, it was the whole reason they were meister and weapon at all. She could understand him like no one else.

* * *

He recalled their first week in the academy. Death the Kid himself had asked Soul himself to be Kid's weapon. Soul had refused on the grounds that by accepting Kid's offer, he'd have to dye black lines into his white hair. Having to dye his hair was not cool. Not at all. However, the other students were terrified of Soul, excepting BlackStar. Although BlackStar had promised to pick Soul as his weapon three days previous to the choosing date, BlackStar had discovered Tsubaki sitting in the corner and instantly chose her, after she had agreed that indeed BlackStar was a powerful as a god and BlackStar really didn't need the academy to be all-powerful, and that BlackStar was already the best meister assassin in the world, even without a weapon or training or prior experience of any sort. Soul would never do that.

Soul had sulked about this for over thirty minutes letting all the other weapons of his year get chosen by meisters. No other kid walked up to him, that is, until a blonde, pigtailed, skinny girl walked up to him.

"What's your name?"

His eyes remained glued to the floor. "Soul."

"Mine's Maka," she said, her thumb pointing proudly to herself.

"Cool." Soul paused. He looked up at this girl for the first time. "You're not afraid of me."

"Should I be?"

"I dunno," Soul shrugged. "The others are."

"I'm not like the others."

Soul decided at that moment, this pig-tailed girl was... interesting. She definitely wasn't what he'd considered "cool", but perhaps that was ok.

Maka sat cross-legged on the floor."...So, do you have a meister yet?"

Soul joined her, mirroring her. "No."

"Why not?"

Soul simply shrugged.

Maka looked deeply into Soul's eyes searching for... something. Soul still wasn't sure what. She smiled after a few minutes. Whatever she had looked for, she found it. "Do you cook?"

"Um... yeah."

"Perfect." She stood up. "Be my weapon?" she asked as she stretched out her hand.

Soul grinned, as he grabbed her's. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

* * *

Soul snapped out of his reverie at the entrance of Maka and their tea. She set the tray onto the bed and once again, sat adjacent to him, handing him a tea bag.

He rolled his eyes, but removed the tea bag from the brown wrappings and started dipping it into the pipping hot water. To his utter surprise, green liquid spilled from the bag. "Maka, the tea... I think something is wrong."

"What?"

"It's green."

It was Maka's turn to roll her eyes. "It's supposed to be that way. It's green tea. I figured since you never liked any of the black tea I bought, that you might like this a little more."

Soul sipped it, then burnt his tongue as he always did with any hot drink. "Ow!"

Maka ignored his complaints. "The dream?"

Soul paused a few moments, then divulged into the nightmare he had encountered. Maka sat there in horror as the truth of the past week's recollections and dreams unfolded into the mess that was Soul's mind. When he stopped, she was on the verge of tears.

He sipped his tea again to fill the silence with... something, discovering that green tea wasn't all that bad... but it still wasn't cool. Soul removed the tea set from his bed, and placed it gingerly onto the floor

"Soul," Maka tried to fill the void, her eyes so filled with hurt. Hurt that she had let her weapon suffer this much psychologically. Hurt that she had never even considered that Soul might be suffering though trying so hard to hide it from her. She leaned on his shoulder as she let a single tear escape her right eye.

"Are... are you crying for me... Maka?"

Maka sniffed and shook her head.

Soul brushed his hand through her tangled, blonde hair. It was surprisingly soft. "Maka, don't cry. That's not cool."

Maka buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Soul wiped the tear from her cheek. "You're not causing the nightmares, are you?"

She sniffed, and let out a muffled "No."

Soul continued stroking Maka's hair. After another pause he asked her, "Hey, remember when we first met?"

She didn't answer, her gentle breathing alerting Soul that she had drifted off to sleep. He smiled to himself as he too began to drift back to sleep. However, for the first time, he thanked her under his breath for the tea, for her "nosiness", that he had hated almost minutes before. He thanked her for being her.

He slept peacefully for the first time that week, Maka's head on his chest, and no nightmares to wake him.


End file.
